To Love
by Dea Draconis
Summary: There are many and different ways to love.


**Title**: To Love  
**Author**: Dea Draconis  
**Words**: 1,129  
**Warnings**: None. Totally warningless and nice and tame!XD Ehr, but it IS unbeta-ed as always!ahem  
**Author's Note**: Started with a sentence in my head and here is the result!

Dedicated to everyone who needs to feel loved right now.

**To Love**

When Hufflepuffs started loving, it was sweet. It was shy, romantic and full of candle dreams and pounding hearts. It was exchanged smiles in the hallways and a hesitant flutter of lips against each other.

It was holding hands at breakfast and being kissed softly at lunch.

It was waking up next to you, the one they loved, arms wrapped around each other and gaze into eyes that shone with affection. They would never betray you, would never give you a reason to mistrust them and remain loyal and sincere.

Loving meant to entirely trust each other, to open themselves completely and without any limits. It meant to disclose themselves to someone and let them see hidden and deepest parts of your soul.

Loving was sweet, was kind and tender. It was watching over someone and make sure you were safe and well.

It was the rustling of bed sheets and softly whispered words. Fluffy pillows bedding their body while they looked up to the person they loved the most and whisper lovingly words and sweet nothingness into your ear.

Loving someone meant to give yourself up to you that one time you became their heart.

* * *

Ravenclaws started loving in quiet and composed manner. With looks searching for you, with an acknowledging smile when they found you. They would smile at you in public but then again, they would smile at their friends as well but you knew, it was meant for you in totally different ways.

To love indicated to get to know your partner, to examine every part of their body until you found the sweetest spots and the places that would make them sigh and moan with desire and need.

Loving meant observing the other one and every day finding another little habit that would make them smile and warm and complete. They would tell you straight and forward when you did something wrong but afterwards they would take you in their arms and tell you that this was exactly what they loved you for.

Love was honest, was full and was seeking them to their very bone. It made them want to know everything about you, to learn your body by heart and soul and to never forget any single little detail ever again.

For Ravenclaws, loving meant a shared book in front of the chimney, cuddling under a blanket and hands entangled. Tender kisses shared at night and to discover what you cherished the most when you made love.

* * *

Gryffindors started to love with a bang. They would walk up to a person and confess right from the depth of their hearts. They wouldn't shy away or let themselves be scared off. Their feelings were upright and candid and would never lie to you. Loving meant to protect their love and their partner and to cherish them.

It meant to always stay to their side and lash out if they sensed that you were being assaulted. Their love was passionate, it was deep and it was fierce. It went beyond friends and opinions and it was never to back off. It was full of fire and warmth and heath. It was deep down fervent and treasured. They would hold your hand in public, not only to say that you where theirs but to tell you that you meant the world to them.

When they said _I Love You_ they meant it with every single little fibre of their heart and they would give their lives up for you. To love someone meant to give everything they had and been given everything in return. They would sacrifice anything and love you like there was no other day.

Ardent words would fall from lips when they made love to you, uncontrolled as if they couldn't tame their feelings for you and whispered heated promises of the whole world and sweaty bodies and gasps and groans and kissing that brought you over the edge. Afterwards they'd pull you up to their chest and embrace you like they would never want to let you go anymore. Their embrace was strong and tender to the touch and full of love.

* * *

The Slytherins would just sneer down at the public display of sweet affection and call them foolish and doomed to fail. There wouldn't be any open cuddling at dinner or holding hands between classes. They would never be seen holding anyone in their embrace or look at them with a fire of protectiveness lambent in their eyes.

No, when Slytherin started to love it was in secret. It was when no one else could see and no one else was allowed to. They wouldn't give up control and reveal themselves to you just like this.

They would think, they would contemplate and they would observe you from the corner of their eyes. You would never know if a Slytherin loved you if they didn't want you to know.

To love someone meant to be weak. To have a visible spot to everyone when they tried so hard to obscure theirselves to the world outside.

When a Slytherin fell in love, they would ignore it, try to make it go away or wait. They would analyze if there wasn't yet the slightest chance that you'd reject them. They'd hold back and sooner perish on their own feelings before they'd risk to being crashed and broken underneath your feet.

To love someone meant for a Slytherin to unveil their whole bare soul and their very existence and they were most likely to kill you if they noticed you might reject them because you couldn't handle what you saw.

Loving a Slytherin meant to love a tender soul. It meant to being rejected over and over again even though you could see it in their eyes that they didn't meant it and just secretly pleaded for you to take down their walls.

A Slytherin would love you with the very being of their self if you let them. If you accepted them for what they were with all you had and would not be scared away by their offensive behaviour.

Making love was wild and untamed, it was pure and raw. It scratched the bottom of your soul and broke your heart. It was everything and nothing, it was rough and at the same time finding a careful hand in your hair, caressing and feeling and disbelieving.

When they loved you they left a brand in your soul, marked you as their own and no one was ever to touch you again. Loving signified sacrificing, signified being frail and meant being depended.

But it also meant to feel the most precious of emotion and having the most valuable thing in live.

If a Slytherin started loving, they would never stop.

**Fin**

* * *

Any Comments? Yes please!:D


End file.
